The Prank
by Starrmyst
Summary: It's April Fool's and Emily decides to play a prank. Little does she know the ramifications of her little prank. In response to the April Fool's challenge. Hope you enjoy!


Round 10 April Fool's Challenge Assignment

Disclaimer: *I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ITS CHARACTERS!

Surprise of a Lifetime

After a particularly long case, the team had finally pieced together the last few details and uncovered the USUB's name. In quick order, Penelope tied him to an old abandoned school where he used to be the janitor. The team had the element of surprise and quickly subdued the USUB before he even realized they were there. He was so intent on preparing his victim for dissection that he hadn't heard their footsteps until they were directly behind him. The victim had noticed them right away but Morgan signalled her not to make a sound. He tackled the USUB just as he was prepared to pick up the chainsaw to begin his "work".

They quickly released the sobbing girl from the table she was strapped to and one of the deputies led her out to the waiting ambulance. The team glanced around the room and took in the gruesome pile of shoes and clothes from his other victims, thankful that they had saved Tiffany from the same fate.

The team followed the deputies back to the police station to finish up the paperwork. By this time it was too late to head back home, so after a very late but quick dinner Hotch ordered everyone back to the motel to rest.

Much later, Emily snuck out of her lover's room and tip toed back towards her own room. It wasn't often they were able to be alone while on a case. Normally the FBI paid for rooms with double occupancy however the local hotel used to be an old dormitory for the University. That meant each of the team members had their own rooms and luckily they were spread out on the floor so Emily could be a little more enthusiastic in her lovemaking.

As she tiptoed back to her room, Emily passed the elevators and garbage can where she went to deposit evidence of her late night booty call. As she threw out the used condom, she noticed a pregnancy test box at the top of the can. Curiously she picked up the box and saw that used stick was in there. An evil smile broke out across her face as she realized that tomorrow was April 1st and Emily had just devised the perfect prank for April fool's.

Early the next morning, Emily was finishing up her packing when her lover knocked on the door. "Ready?" 

"Two more minutes," Emily said over her shoulder. "Could you grab my toiletry bag from the washroom, please?"

Emily counted to three before she heard him scream, "EMILY!" She winced at the forcefulness of voice when he repeated her name "EMILY. Is there something you want to tell me?" He stood in the doorway of the washroom, with the pregnancy stick in his hand and his eyes the size of saucers.

Emily was just about to let him off the hook, when Morgan crashed through the door with the rest of the team behind him. They stared at her first to see if she was hurt, then at him and finally they noticed what he had in his hand.

"Hotch, you dirty old man, " Morgan laughed when he realized that the two of them were together.

Everyone looked in shock at Hotch and then at Emily. Emily sat quietly until she burst into laughter. "April Fools!"

Holding the stick up towards her, he asked "You mean this isn't yours?" Emily shook her head at his question. Breathing a sigh of relief, Hotch finally got some colour back in his cheeks. "Oh Emily, you're going pay for that. Especially since you just outted us to the team."

Emily walked over to Hotch and kissed him on the cheek. She took the stick from his hand and quickly disposed of it. "Sorry honey, but I thought this little joke would stay between us. I never thought you'd scream like a girl and the cavalry would break down the door." Aaron glared at her and she moved away from him to hide behind Penelope. "Oh well, they needed to know soon anyway! And besides aren't you glad that you missed the bullet! Imagine having to explain to Strauss how I magically became pregnant without a boyfriend."

Everyone chuckled at Emily's remark and slowly Hotch joined in. "Okay, everyone, I hate to end the party but we've got wheels up in 20 minutes" JJ reminded them. "Our ride should already be downstairs." Everyone quickly left the room to go collect their belongings and were going to meet in the lobby. "2 minutes you two!" she reminded them, closing the door behind her.

Still holding the doorknob, JJ sighed deeply, the weight of the world on her petite shoulders. Placing her hand on her still flat stomach, she wondered how she was going to explain to Strauss the details of her announcement. Staring down the hall at the closed door of profiler who had yet to know about his surprise, she worried about how she was going to tell David Rossi that his infertility was actually a myth.

Yes David Rossi was going to finally become a father, no joke about that!

MVMVMVMVMMVMVMVMMV

**HAPPY SPRING EVERYONE!**


End file.
